


Oh crap, you're back early

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [8]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: “My friend dared me to break into your hotel room after we just saw you perform and now you're back with your family and I’m lowkey freaking out while I explain because you're so much more beautiful in real life. And now your family invited me to have dinner with you guys and now you're flirting with me??”





	Oh crap, you're back early

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl... this was mostly based on a dream that I had. it was wonderful and over too soon :(
> 
> Anyway apologies for any mistakes, I'll fix 'em later

Lauren and Normani were laughing and joking as they walked down the sidewalk, high on adrenaline and in Lauren’s case high of seeing her celebrity crush performing.

  
“That was awesome!” Normani said. Lauren nodded and linked their arms together.   
  
“I wonder what’s it like being her? Like is she aware of all the fans who would do anything for her? The ones who are head over heels for her?” Lauren sighed, looking up at the starry night above her.

  
“I think she might you know. I mean if she saw you during the performance then she definitely knows about that last one.” Normani laughed as Lauren poked her in the side.

 

“I’m serious Mani. I wonder what it’s like to be famous. To have the spotlight on you.” Lauren said as they walked past a hotel. Normani pulled them to a stop.

 

“Isn’t this where she’s staying?” Normani asked. Lauren looked at the name and nodded.

 

“Yeah, she kept bragging how she’s on the top floor with the best view.” Lauren rolled her eyes. Kind of a stupid thing to talk about if you ask her. Who knows who that might attract.

  
“Come on.” Normani said with a smirk as she pulled Lauren into the hotel and straight to the elevator.

  
“Mani what are you doing?” Lauren asked nervously. Lauren was normally her moral compass but tonight even she was lacking the willpower to say no.

 

The elevator dinged and Normani looked up and down the hallway before deciding on going right. They came to a stop in front of the end door and Normani smirked.

  
“You're going to see the inside of Camila Cabello’s hotel room.” She said. Lauren’s eyes bugged out.

  
“No freaking way Mani! That’s rude not to mention  _ illegal _ .” Lauren hissed. Normani shrugged and pulled out a golden key card.

  
“Well I already found a master key so…” Normani dragged it out and waved it teasingly in front of Lauren’s face.

  
“No. No. We are going home.” Lauren said decisively.

  
“I dare you to break into Camila Cabello’s hotel room and steal one of her bows.” Normani taunted. Lauren sighed. She never could back down from a dare. No matter what it was. It was in her nature to be a bad girl. 

 

Lauren swiped the key card from Normani’s hand and put it in the door.

  
“If we get busted, I am throwing you under the bus.” She muttered before slipping inside the room.

 

\----

 

It was incredible. Camila hadn’t been lying when she’d snapchat that it was the best view. Lauren walked over to a floor to ceiling window and looked over the city, jaw hanging and eyes filled with awe. She quickly took a picture, she’d paint it later.

 

Scratch that. This wasn’t a hotel room this was a fucking small apartment; bedrooms, bathrooms, a kitchen and a small dining area. What the fuck. She disappeared into the different rooms and she was just in the bathroom when she heard the door open and voice come through.

  
“Oh fuck me. Fuckity fucking fuck!” Lauren whispered. “Shit. I am so screwed. I’m going to prison. And Jesus why did I agree to this?” 

 

She heard the voices get quieter and figured they were in the living room now. Only one problem. To get out she has to go behind the living room, past the open door and sprint for the exit. There’s no way they wouldn’t see her.

 

“Fucking Normani.” Lauren growled, trying to think of a plan. She knew she was just going to have to absolutely fucking book it across the hallway. She took a deep breath and prepared herself. Even fucking stretching before yanking open the door quietly and whining quietly before taking her chance.

 

\----

 

BAD TIMING WAS HER FUCKING MIDDLE NAME.

 

\----

 

Not only did she not manage to make it to the front door but she almost ran into Camila Cabello herself.

 

“What the fuck!” Camila yelped, jumping back. Lauren was floored, God this woman was beautiful… and glaring and looking terrified.

  
“I am so sorry!” Lauren started, holding her hands out to seem innocent.

 

“It’s just that me and my friend were walking back from your performance and we walked by the hotel and we knew you were staying here - in a non creepy way of course - so she dragged me inside and next thing we know she’s daring me to break in and steal a bow of yours but of course you came home early and now I look crazy and probably like a stalker but I swear I’m not it was just a joke also damn you look fucking amazing.” 

 

Lauren was positive she’d never spoken that much or that quickly in her life. Camila seemed stunned at the sudden bombardment of words from the other girls mouth so she was just staring wide eyed at Lauren. Lauren went to move past her but Camila slammed her hand against the doorframe, effectively blocking the doorway with her body. 

 

Of course this did nothing but make Lauren realise Camila hadn’t got changed out of her performance outfit yet. Lauren knew she was staring but holy cow, if you were faced with Camila Cabello in a short black and white checked skirt, a white crop top, a fluffy pink jacket and ‘fuck me’ black high heeled boots on you too would be floored and drooling.

 

“So let me get this straight.” Camila said. Lauren melted at the sound of her soft, raspy voice so close to her. “You broke into my hotel room, to get one of my bows because of a dare?” Lauren blushed and looked down at the ground.

  
“Yeah, I need to learn to say no to dares.” Lauren muttered. 

 

To her surprise Camila started laughing. Lauren’s head snapped up and she watched her with a small open mouthed smile as Camila almost cried from laughter.

 

“This has to be the best thing ever!” Camila laughed. She pulled out her phone and moved to stand just in front of Lauren. “This is snapchat worthy my friend.” She pulled a cute face to the camera and Lauren grinned softly. Camila was mid caption writing when she paused. “You got a name cutie?” She asked, biting her lip.

  
Lauren watched pearly white teeth snag full pale pink lips and nodded.   
  
“Lauren. Jauregui.” Lauren said after a while. Camila flashed her a smile and finished tapping away at her phone.

  
“Well this was the weirdest thing to happen tonight.” Camila said. Lauren stepped around Camila, almost stumbling when Camila’s hand circled her wrist and pulled her back slightly. “Where you going?”   
  
“Um, home? Mani’s probably waiting for me…” Lauren said quietly. Camila shook her head and sighed.

  
“Mija who are you talking to out there?” Lauren’s eyes widened. Not only was Camila here but her entire family.

  
“Oh shit.” Lauren mumbled. Camila looked at her curiously. “Didn’t realise your family was here.”

 

Camila grinned slyly, grabbing Lauren’s hand and pulling her through the doorway.

  
“What are you doing?” Lauren hissed. Camila waved her off and grinned at the confused looks of her parents and sister.

  
“Who’s your friend Camila?” Sinu asked. Camila smiled.

 

“This is Lauren. Wanna tell them how you got here Lauren?” Camila said, Lauren scowled at her and looked at the ground.

  
“I’d rather not.” She mumbled.

 

“Lauren here thought it was a good idea to be a huge little fangirl and try and steal one of my bows as part of a dare.” Camila said, stifling her laughter.

  
“Excuse you, I am taller than you.” Lauren said indignantly.

 

“But you did break in?” Alejandro asked. Lauren gulped.

  
“Daddy relax, she’s just a crazed fan.” Camila rolled her eyes and Lauren scoffed.

  
“Wouldn’t say I was crazed.” She muttered. Camila leaned over to her.

  
“Who else breaks into my hotel room if they’re not a crazed fan?” She replied, her lips brushing Lauren’s ear.   
  
“Fair point.” Lauren said shakily.

 

“What’s up bitches Dinah Jane is here! And I found a fan outside who's totally banging.” Dinah yelled as the door slammed shut. Camila face palmed and her parents scowled as Dinah walked in. “Whoops, sorry little Cabello.”

 

“Dinah.” Camila sighed.

  
“Mani?” Lauren asked shocked when her best friend followed Dinah inside.

  
“Laur, they’re coming back.” She whispered.

  
“I fucking see that Mani.” Lauren hissed back.

 

“Would you girls like to join us for dinner then?” Sinu asked curiously.    
  
Four pairs of eyes turned to look at her; Lauren with confusion, Camila with trepidation, Normani with glee and Dinah with mischief. So their normal looks really.

 

\----

 

“Are you a fan of my Kaki?” Sofi asked, looking up at Lauren curiously. Dinah had stolen Normani away with a flirtatious smile and a promise to Lauren to keep an eye on her. Last Lauren had seen them they were sneaking off to Camila’s room.

 

“Um, yeah.” Lauren replied sheepishly, sitting next to Sofi on the couch.

  
“Do you think she’s pretty? Lots of people think my Kaki is pretty.” Sofi said with a grin. Lauren glanced around and saw Camila’s parents watching her expectantly. Lauren swallowed roughly, glad Camila was in the other room on the phone.

 

“I think she’s very pretty.” Lauren replied. Sofi nodded once decisively.

  
“I can tell she thinks you’re very pretty too.” Sofi said matter-of-factly. Lauren was surprised at this; Camila could date supermodels, why would she want Lauren? 

 

“Really?” Lauren asked. Sofi nodded and pointed at Lauren’s eyes.

 

“She likes your eyes the most.” Sofi said proudly. Lauren felt her jaw hang open slightly.

  
“Oh yeah? How do you know?” Lauren asked with a teasing smile. “Can you read minds?” Sofi rolled her eyes and shook her head.

  
“No. She has this thing she does when she likes someone.” Sofi frowned. “It’s like, she can’t stop staring them, which mama said you shouldn’t do ‘cause it’s rude. And she always chews on her lips which mama tells her off for ‘cause it’s not healthy.” Sofi said with a grin.

  
Lauren smiled widely at Sofi, she was such a sweetheart.

  
“Oh yeah? Your sister done any of that around me?” Lauren asked, hope seeping into her voice. Sofi nodded quickly.

  
“She likes you. But she’s so weird around pretty girls.” Sofi giggled. “She’s worse than you are.” Lauren gasped and put her hand over her chest gently.

 

“Are you saying I’m weird?” Lauren pouted playfully and Sofi laughed.

  
“No, you’re cool. Cooler than Kaki.” Sofi said. Lauren grinned at that.

  
“Who’s cooler than me?” Camila asked breathlessly when she walked back into the room. Lauren looked over her shoulder and bit her lip at Camila.

 

“Lolo is.” Sofi replied. Lauren nodded seriously.

  
“Sorry Camila, she just loves me more.” Lauren added. Camila rolled her eyes and fell onto the sofa between her sister and Lauren.

  
“Well I’d like to think  _ I’m _ your favourite Cabello.” Camila said, her eyes twinkling with something Lauren couldn’t place. Lauren’s eyes widened and she stuttered.

  
“Well, I mean, um, s-sure Camila.” Lauren internally face palmed. Sofi was right; she was weird around pretty girls. Camila grinned and bit her lip, running her hand over the fluffy pink coat around her shoulders.

  
“I should get changed.” She said slowly. “Wanna help me Laur?” She asked innocently.

 

If only the sly smile and dark eyes said innocent too. Lauren’s eyes flicked over to her parents, Alejandro watching her suspiciously.

  
“Um… I think you can handle yourself.” Lauren replied. Camila pouted, moving closer to Lauren, basically pressing their sides together.

  
“Please Laur?” She asked quietly. Lauren cursed her self-control. First dares she couldn’t back down from, now pretty girls she couldn’t say no to? What next? Following Normani because she jumped off a cliff?

  
“Fine.” Lauren muttered, eyes widening when Camila grinned and grabbed her hand to tug her off towards her room.

 

The same room Normani and Dinah had disappeared to. That thought broke through Lauren’s Camila filled daze and she winced.

  
“Camz wait-” It was too late. Camila had opened her door and slammed it shut instantly, turning around with a blank expression.

 

“Dinah Jane Hansen! You are so lucky Ally was ill and couldn’t come tonight or else she would be scarred like I am!” Camila yelled. There was some shuffling and giggling from the other side of the door and Lauren shook her head.

  
“Sorry Chanch. Won’t happen again.” Dinah said, hand linked with Normani’s as they walked past.

  
“That’s what you said the last four times Cheechee!” Camila groaned. Lauren laughed. “You think this is funny? I have seen my best friends ass too many times.” Camila grumbled before yanking Lauren into her room.

 

“Why am I in here?” Lauren asked, nervously watching as Camila threw her pink coat onto her bed.

  
“Um, to help?” Camila said, flinging her top off into the corner of the room. Lauren let her eyes roam the tanned back that had suddenly been exposed and she shook her head. This had to be a dream. No fucking way was this happening.

 

“You don’t need my help with a skirt.” Lauren said calmly. Camila looked over her shoulder with a frown.

 

“Maybe I do.” She said, turning around and stepping closer to Lauren. “Maybe I just want an excuse to be alone with you.”

  
Lauren takes back what she said about her self-control because Jesus H. Christ it was fucking amazing. Keeping her eyes on Camila’s while she was standing topless inches in front of her, impressive work that Lauren was positive she couldn’t do much longer.

  
“Imma wait outside.” She mumbled, spinning on her heel and waiting outside Camila’s room, her back leaning on the wall.

 

“Lolo! Come play with me!” Sofi’s yell echoed across the hotel room and Lauren grinned.

 

\----

 

Lauren was giggling with Sofi in the kitchen when Camila slid in between her sister and Lauren and stepped into Lauren’s space. Lauren stuttered and looked around her to see Sofi.

  
“Any clue what your sister’s doing?” Lauren asked, laughing nervously. Sofi shrugged and bounced off into the other room. Lauren turned her attention back to Camila who was now stroking her arms gently. “Camila?”   
  
“Lauren.” Camila hummed, stepping closer and Lauren stepped back as to try and clear her thoughts. Camila just followed until Lauren’s back was pressed up against the counter. Camila’s hands slipped down to land on Lauren’s waist and she nuzzled into her neck.

  
“Not that this isn’t great and all. But what is happening?” Lauren breathed out, feeling soft lips kiss her skin. Camila just giggled and moved to press a kiss to the curve of Lauren’s jaw.

  
“I’m kissing you.” Camila hummed, nuzzling her way under Lauren’s chin and placing kisses along her collarbone.

  
“Ah, yes, I uh, can tell.” Lauren replied, tilting her head slightly to let Camila reign free. Camila giggled again and Lauren doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of hearing that sound. Camila moved her kisses along Lauren’s jaw again and brushed them across her cheek until she met Lauren’s lips.

 

It was a barely there brush of their lips but Lauren felt it down to her toes. Camila pressed in harder this time and Lauren’s arms came up around Camila’s neck. It was so unbelievably soft and slow that Lauren was positive she was dreaming, except it all felt so real. The soft tug of Camila’s lips on hers, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth with a sigh. Camila pulled away when she heard laughter from the other room.

 

“Come on, we have dinner to get through.”

 

\----

 

Dinner was not as awkward as Lauren thought it would be. Not with Normani there by her side. The only awkward thing was Alejandro watching her carefully. You see Camila had decided to sit across from Lauren. Lauren thought this would be fine.

  
Lauren was wrong.

 

It was not fine. It was torture. Since they’re kiss in the kitchen Camila had kicked up the flirting to an all time high. There was over exaggerated staring at Lauren, dragging her sock covered foot up Lauren’s calf and of course, the action that takes the cake, fucking biting her lip every chance she fucking got. Lauren was positive she would be dead before dinner was over.

 

Lauren Jauregui - cause of death Camila Cabello.

 

Not a bad way to go I suppose. Lauren was twitching with the effort to not react to any of Camila’s flirting. Normani picked up on it two minutes in and was smirking at Lauren constantly. When she wasn’t doing her own flirting with Dinah on her other side.

 

“So Lauren.” Sinu’s voice broke through Lauren’s glaring at Camila who had just licked her lips again. “Tell us something other than your a huge fan of our Karla.” Lauren snorted at that before coughing.

  
“I’m from Miami, I love the beach, I’ve got two siblings and of course I absolutely adore-” 

  
“Me.” Camila cut in with a grin. Lauren glared at her and blushed.   
  
“Yes but I was going to say Leo.” Lauren finished through grit teeth.

 

“Who’s Leo?” Alejandro asked curiously. Lauren grinned.   
  
“My little puppy.” She replied with a sigh. “He’s staying with my mom tonight. Didn’t want to leave him by himself too long.”

 

“That’s so cute.” Camila said with a soft smile. Lauren blushed and looked down at her plate. 

 

The conversation moved onto Normani and Lauren was thankful as Camila just looked at her softly for the remainder of dinner. Lauren wasn’t sure what she preferred; the relentless flirting or the gentleness of that smile.

 

\----

 

Lauren was scrolling through her Instagram, leaning against the counter when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, holding her tightly. Lauren could smell the vanilla and strawberry shampoo so she froze, wide eyed when she realised it was Camila.

  
“Uh, Camila?” She said shakily, her voice quiet. Camila hummed into her back. “What are you doing?”   
  
“Hugging you.” She sighed. “You feel nice.”   
  


Lauren blushed, put her phone down and turned around in Camila’s arms. Camila immediately burrowed into her chest further, snuggling against her warm and soft. Lauren wrapped her arms around Camila and held her close, leaning down to cuddle into her neck. Her hair was so soft and tangled but so soothing and calming, it was everything Lauren had low key dreamed of and damn how did this happen?

 

Camila pressed into her further sighing happily and tightening her hold around Lauren’s waist.

 

“Camila? You gonna let go anytime soon?” Lauren laughed, Camila shook her head.

  
“No way, you're warm.” She mumbled, her voice muffled from being pressed into Lauren’s shoulder. Lauren snorted and moved her hands down her back slowly, the soft fluffy material reminding her of what Camila was wearing.

 

“Camila, you're wearing a red christmas onesie. How are you cold?”   
  
“Who said I was cold? I said you were warm and I like it.” Camila leaned back and grinned. Lauren looked down at her and shook her head slowly.

 

“Kaki!”   
  
That was enough to remind Lauren that camila’s family was at the table just through the doorway and could see everything that was happening. Probably good Sofi reminded her, don’t think the Cabello family wants to see Lauren jumping Camila.

 

Lauren heard Camila sigh before she pressed a soft kiss to Lauren’s lips, going to move away but Lauren just pressed her back against her, a hand on her lower back keeping them together.

  
“Nope. You're staying here.” Lauren said with a smirk. Camila laughed and put her palms flat against Lauren’s shoulders, trying to push her away gently. Lauren shook her head as Camila arched her back into her, still trying (but not really) to get out of Lauren’s hold. Camila stopped struggling and just looked at Lauren.

 

“Fine. I guess this is alright.” She said, trying to hide her smile. Lauren’s hands slipped down her back and into the two back pockets of the onesie. She squeezed once and pulled Camila into her more. Camila gasped and let her hands fall around Lauren’s neck.

  
“Your hands are on my ass Jauregui.” She said breathlessly. Lauren smirked and palmed the cuban wonder through the onesie.

 

“It’s a nice ass Cabello.” Lauren teased. She slipped them out with Dinah came barging into the room.

  
“Hands off the ass fangirl.” Dinah yelled as she opened the fridge and stuck her head inside. Alejandro appeared in the doorway looking at Lauren suspiciously.

  
“Hi daddy.” Camila said, leaning into Lauren more, resting the side of her head on her collar while she looked at her dad.

 

“Hands to yourself young lady.” He said before turning on his heel and disappearing back into the other room.

  
“Was that to me or you?” Lauren asked.

  
“You Lauren!”   
  
“Oh.” She muttered, her cheeks flushing red. Camila let go and smacked Dinah on the back hard.   
  
“Chancho! What the hell?” She yelped, rubbing her back and her head from where she’d tried to straighten up while still neck deep in the fridge.

  
“Ever think to keep your voice down when my parents are in the other room.” Camila scowled. Dinah rolled her eyes.

  
“Sorry for stopping Lauren putting the moves on you.” Dinah mumbled, rolling her eyes. Camila narrowed her eyes at her and Dinah caved. “Sorry Lauren for interrupting your time with Camila’s butt.”

  
Lauren closed her eyes and twitched her head to the side, stumbling for her words.

  
“I, uh. Hmm, okay. Sure whatever.” She muttered finally. Camila grinned happily and turned back to Lauren.

 

“Thanks for putting up with Dinah here, she’s a handful.” Camila muttered. Dinah walked past them and glared at Camila.

  
“Heard that Mila.” She hissed.

  
“Oh now she’s quiet.” Camila groaned. Lauren laughed and shook her head.

  
“It’s fine, Mani seemed to have a good handle on her.” Lauren replied. Camila nodded and sighed.

  
“I’ve had a lot of fun tonight Lauren.” She said sincerely. Lauren smiled gently.

  
“Me too.”

  
“Best night I’ve had in a long time.” She said sadly. Lauren frowned. Camila shook her head.

  
“It’s just with the tour, there isn’t much time to relax with my family and a pretty girl.” Camila smiled and Lauren rolled her eyes.

  
“Such a charmer.”

 

“Whatever, you know you love it.” Camila scoffed, running her hand through Lauren’s hair slowly. “I saw you, you know. In the crowd tonight.” Lauren looked at her in shock.

  
“Really?”   
  
“You were the most beautiful girl there of course I saw you.” Camila admitted, a light pink adorning her cheeks. Lauren moved her hand to the back of Camila’s neck.

  
“The most beautiful girl there was you. Obviously. Everyone was watching you all night long.” Lauren teased.

  
“Well I could only watch you.” Camila replied with a smirk. Lauren rolled her eyes and leaned down to capture Camila’s lips in a soft kiss.

  
“Jauregui!” Lauren jumped back from Camila and averted her eyes to the floor. Camila sighed and walked backwards out of sight of the doorway, reconnecting their lips with a bit more force.

 

Lauren was still out of it when Camila’s back collided with the fridge. She was tugged forward with hands clutching at her jacket lapels and Lauren’s hand slipped into Camila’s hair as she kissed her harder.

 

“You are such a daddys girl.” Lauren mumbled against Camila’s lips. That earned her a nip on her lips as Camila aggressively pulled her closer.

  
“Shut up.” She replied lowly, panting slightly as she pulled back. Lauren laughed breathlessly as Normani walked in.

  
“Laur, we gotta go. It’s late.” She said reluctantly. Lauren nodded, not taking her eyes of Camila.

  
“Sure thing Mani.” Lauren replied. “Looks like this is it Camz.” Camila shook her head and gripped her jacket tighter.

  
“No. I don’t want you to go.” She whined. Lauren pried her hands of her jacket and pressed a kiss to the back of them.

  
“I’ll see you around Cabello.” Lauren said sadly. Camila grabbed her wrist before reaching into her jacket pocket to pull out her phone. She bypassed the password quickly and tapped away rapidly before handing it back.

 

Camila pulled her back against her for one last hard kiss that left Lauren breathless and dazed, her lips tingling.

 

“Call me Jauregui.” Camila winked and finally let Lauren go.

 

Lauren and Normani walked out of the hotel room with grins on their faces. Lauren texting Camila as they got in the elevator.

  
“Aren’t you grateful I dared you now?” Normani nudged her shoulder. Lauren laughed as her phone buzzed.

  
“Shockingly, yes I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed :)
> 
> Prompts / comments / kudos always welcome and hmu on Tumblr @viper476


End file.
